monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch
thumb|Slow-Moe und Don of the Dead streiten sich um Ghoulia Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch ist ein Zombiejunge, der in Ghoulia Yelps verliebt ist. Über Slow-Moe Er ist Sportler und Mitglied im Schach-Club der Monster High. Persönlichkeit Slow-Moe ist ein ziemlich anständiges gutmütige Kerl, mit einem reservierten Sinn für Humor. An einer Stelle gibt er Frankie den Daumen nach oben, als sie ihn fragt nach den neuen "Augenschmaus" aus dem Schulautomaten, was bedeutet, er teilt Liebe von Junk-Food. Generell aber ist er der typische Zombie-Archetyp. Er steht einfach da und starrte ausdruckslos in den Raum wie eine normale Zombie, schlurft umher, stöhnt und ächzt bei Gelegenheit. Seine Augen neigen auch dazu, in verschiedenen Richtungen zu zeigen. In den meisten Fällen statisch, hat er Verzweiflung über gezwungen Lagoonas Tante und Ärger über Frankie, Clawdeen und Draculaura Identitätswechsel stören mit seinem Schachspiel gezeigt. Er scheint eine geringe Toleranz für schlechte Musik zu haben, da er Heath Burns Gitarre bei zwei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten zerstört, bei denen Heath versucht zu singen. Moe trägt eine Mannschaftsjacke, die zeigen, dass er ein Mitglied von mindestens einem Schul-Club ist. Es wird nicht gezeigt, wie er im Sportteam spielt, aber Ghoulia erwähnt eine große Zombie-Junge aus dem Kastenball-Team in ihrem Tagebuch. Damit scheint, wahrscheinlich, er gemeint zu sein. Moe scheint ein aktives Mitglied im Schul-Schach-Club zu sein, denn er vertritt die Schule bei der Schach-Stadtmeisterschaft. Er ist allerdings auch ein leichtes Ziel für Fieslinge, wie alle Zombies in Monster High. Aussehen Slow-Moe hat hellblaue Haut und kurze baue Haare. Er hat einen Geruch, der Fliegen anzieht. Außerdem kann er sich nur in Zeitlupe bewegen. Beziehungen Familie Seine Familie hat noch nicht gezeigt oder erwähnt. Sein Familienname Deadovitch und die Tatsache, dass Moe kurz für "Moses" ist zeigt eine mögliche jüdische Familie Hintergrund. Freunde Slow-Moe ist mit Gil und Heath Burns befreundet; Gil selbst wirkt als sein "Flügel-Mann" bei einer Gelegenheit. Bis auf zwei Gelegenheiten, bei denen er Heaths Gitarre zerstört, nach dessen besonders abscheulichen Versuchen zu singen, scheint Moe nicht all zu viele Probleme mit Heath Eskapaden zu haben. Slow-Moes bester Freund ist Don of the Dead, ein weiterer Zombie mit der er eine Rivalität um Ghoulia Zuneigung. Allerdings bedeutet dies nicht , die zwei aufhören zusammen herum zu hängen. Romantik Ghoulia Yelps hat ein Auge auf ihn und Moe erwidert die Gefühle, lächelnd in ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Hand hält. Er lässt sie sogar ihre Finger sanft in seine Augen stupsen. Während der "Bermuda-Dreiecks-Liebesgeschichte", gerät er in einen Kampf mit seinem Freund Don über Ghoulia. Das Ergebnis ist unbekannt, aber in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", er wird gezeigt, dass noch Ghoulia Hauptinteresse. In "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?" wurde er mit einem von C.A. Cupid abgeschossen Pfeil der Liebe getroffen und verliebte sich in Manny Taur. Doch diese "Liebe" hielt nur bis Frankie den Bogen zertrümmerte. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * Er hat die meisten Auftritte aller "Nicht-Spielzeug"-Figuren in der Serie. * Dass ein Bild von ihm neben einer Kastenball-Trophäe in "Cyrano de Ghoulia" gezeigt wird, beweist ein gewisses Maß an Ironie, von den Machern der Serie, da Zombies nicht für Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit bekannt sind. Slow-Moe Galerie Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Zombie Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:Schach-Club Mitglied Kategorie:Webisoden-Charakter